


trouble (that's what i want)

by optimusfine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dom/sub, F/F, femmEXO, femme kink, girl exo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusfine/pseuds/optimusfine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungah shudders, the choked "Mistress," falling from her throat in stark contrast to the haughty tone she'd had when the session had first started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trouble (that's what i want)

Jungah shudders, the choked "Mistress," falling from her throat in stark contrast to the haughty tone she'd had when the session had first started. The nails that been gently, torturously skating along the edges of her clit and swirling in the wetness of her cunt suddenly dig into her thigh, hard, and Jungah moans, quivering with the tension of not pressing into the pain.

"I told you not to move."

Minseon sounds nonchalant, still delicately painting the nails of the hand Jungah doesn't have handcuffed to the bed. The blood red is stark against the pale of Jungah's skin, perfectly lined around the edges of her cuticles and the tips of her nails. There's a splash of paint on Jungah's thumb knuckle and Minseon hums contemplatively at it from her perch on the edge of the bed, still fully dressed.

She drags the toe of her heels up the curve of Jungah's thigh, hooking her thick heel under the back of Jungah's knee and pulling Jungah's leg towards her. The action splays Jungah completely open for her, 'and Jungah moans, tossing her head away from Minseon.

Jungah's movement causes Minseon's hand to slip, and the red smears around the edge of Jungah's pointer finger nail.

Jungah isn't quite aware of what she did wrong at first, so completely vulnerable to the gaze of her mistress and the feeling of being so exposed. All she knows is that one second Minseon's hands are soft, and the next second there's a burning sensation running down her inner thigh, and the pain is exquisite.

"Mistress-!"

"Jungah, my sweet."

Minseon's tone is deceptively soft, and Jungah feels herself grow even wetter at the sound.

"I asked you to follow one simple rule, darling."

"I'm so sorry, Mistress, it won't happen again," she babbles, equal parts desperate for Minseon's touch on her again and to please her Mistress, to prove that she's good and worthy for her Mistress. Her hair is sticking to the sweat on her forehead, and although Jungah is completely naked save for the heels Minseon had given her to wear, the room feels incredibly hot.

Minseon pushes her bangs off her hot skin, curls her fingers absently in the thick hair and tugs. Jungah falls into the movement immediately, baring her neck for her Mistress as she breathes shallowly, flush crawling down her chest.

"You are so pretty, Jungah," Minseon murmurs, delicate fingers (nails painted the same color as Jungah's, blood red even prettier against Minseon's pale skin) running down the length of Jungah's neck and down her sternum, past her belly button, so slowly.

"Thank you, Mistress," Jungah breathes, keeping herself still as Minseon's fingertips run up and down her outer folds, gently. Minseon's unoccupied hand picks up the polish brush again, eyes completely focused on fixing the mistakes where Jungah had moved even as she presses a finger into Jungah's wet cunt, pushing out with her knee to hook Jungah's heel into the delicate iron swirls of the footboard, propping her legs open so Minseon has full access.

She rolls the palm of her hand against Jungah's clit, sending shocks of pleasure through her so sudden that it nearly has her reeling. Minseon's gaze shoots to her and Jungah has to stifle a cry when there's suddenly three fingers in her pussy, Minseon's palm still grinding against her clit.

She feels like she's going to burst into flames, she's so hot, and wetness builds at the corners of her eyes when Minseon brings her hand up to her mouth and blows on the tips of them, over the new polish. The air is like tiny pinpricks on her skin and the tears roll down her cheeks when she clenches her eyes shut as Minseon's fingers pump lazily in and out of her cunt, wetness dripping down Minseon's hand and the insides of Jungah's thighs, causing a slick sound every time she pulls out and pushes back in.

Jungah feels so small, so completely trapped in Minseon that she can barely stand it, and the heat coiling in her belly means release is near.

"Please, Mistress, please," Jungah hiccups, quivering with the effort of not rolling down on Minseon's fingers, still unmoving even as she nearly shakes apart.

"Please what?" Minseon coos, blowing the hot air over the curve of Jungah's ear. Jungah is so responsive, and so willing to completely give herself over to Minseon. She acts tough, but this is where she belongs; bound, controlled, completely at the control and use of another person. She's never felt as right and safe as she does when she's with her Mistress.

"Please may I come, please Mistress," Jungah begs, her toes curled in her heels.

Minseon leans in to press her lips against the curve of Jungah's jaw when she murmurs, "You may," and the sound Jungah makes is halfway between a sob and a moan.

Her whole body pulls taunt as her back arches to an almost painful angle, the white hot pleasure flashing through her and knocking the breath out of her chest as she rides out her frantic orgasm on Minseon's fingers. The orgasm is so intense that she loses sense of herself, feeling like she's floating as she vaguely hears noise around you, whispered appreciations and "you were so good, sweetie, you did so good," into the curve of her neck and the top of her head.

Jungah comes back to herself to find her hand free, and Minseon wiping at her thighs and her cheeks with a warm cloth, knowing she's too sensitive for Minseon's tongue on her right now. She flexes her fingers, wincing at the ache in her shoulder and her wrist, and takes a second to admire the new paint on her nails. It looks gorgeous, and deadly, and when Minseon leans over her to lace their fingers together, Jungah sighs and shifts over to press a kiss the Minseon's collarbone, the closest place she can reach.

"Thank you," she mumbles into the warm skin, feeling Minseon's rumbling laugh against her lips.

"You're welcome, Jungah."

And Jungah smiles, curls into herself and nestles further into Minseon's side. She's boneless and sated, happy even as she wipes at the remnant tears clinging to her eyelashes, and she can't wait to get up tomorrow and make Juyeon buy her new jewelry to match her new nail polish.

**Author's Note:**

> for the first round of [femmexo](http://femmexo.livejournal.com) on livejournal.


End file.
